My Weary Wings
by KokiChocoKat
Summary: AU: This has soap opera written all over it. Isn't it so ironicly sick? Don't question me and who I am. But this life it is just all too complicated for reasons of nothingness. And so why I ask, why I am soaring over these weary wings?


****

**12.11.03**

****

**DISCLAIMER: **Feh... like you do... -_-;; 

**WARNINGS:** Some angst, some bashings, and some bad words, but you'll live...

  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This story is my view of a very timid Kikyo. Who has gone through a very bad childhood. However it doesn't

affect her as she grows up into a teen. For she locks all the sadness and hate some where in her heart that no

one can see. As you should notice this is a very angst ficlet, but I hope you enjoy my story and my style of writing.

**FEATURING SONG: **

"If You Still Believe " by Legend of Dragoon, I like them and this ficcie matches the song and the song matches

the ficcie!! Well the lyric is a bit opposite in the ficlet, but as the story moves along you'll see how it all comes 

together. I would advise you guys out there to download this song!! I also advise ya'll to check out the game too. 

(Legend of Dragoon)

SPECIAL THANKS: To the wonderful brilliant fabulous editors and idealist: 

333 Darcion000, Cacat-Angel, and ScarredBride 333 

My Weary Wings- by Koki   


Chapter One: Reunited

They say love will save us all, but how can that be? Look what love gave us a world full of killing and blood spilling. 

To me love doesn't even exist. At least true love. I love you. 

These three words that were stereotyped into something more then they really meant.

Who says I love you nowadays, and means it? Sometimes people tend to think that a deep, tender, ineffable feeling 

of affection and solicitude towards a person is love. That's great but do you see it lasting? 

Do you not get tired of the same old affection you so say you have? This so-called " love " doesn't last forever – some

day it will wear off, and this passion will die out. So what is the whole point of falling in love?

In the end, you'll just end up hurt or hurting another.

- - - - - - - - 

It was raining. Soft gentle raindrops rolled down the windowpane. She longed to escape the boundaries of the metal 

prison high in the air, which also was known as the plane.

She wanted to get out and feel raindrops dancing on her skin. To embrace the wet crystal drops from grey heavens,

to touch the fluffy clouds that hung low and heavy. To cuddle with the clouds that was swollen and full with rain, 

cloned brothers of the dust bunnies that hid under her mattress.

She seems so close and yet so far away……….how did that make sense? Life never made sense to her. It was 

always so complicated and confuzzled her time after time.

The girl closed her eyes as she focused on her music. The vocalist had a rich saccharine voice, captivating and eerie. 

The accent of a beautiful siren. 

  
I had a dream that I could fly 

_I can feel each moment as time goes by_

_We never be too far away_

_You would always be here I heard you say_

_I never thought_

_Thought that it would be our last good bye_

_Our last good bye_

_I still can dream_

_That one-day love will fall out from the sky would fall out_

The music's soft notes flowed through her mind like water, the soft stream trickling through her .Her eyes blurred with

moisture as she yawned softly, the world of dreams was coming for her. As the soothing melody leads her slowly to

nirvana, her most comforting sanctuary.

As she faded away from the world of consciousness, her eyes sagged shut. The window next to her swiftly became a

pillow for her. The need of such a comfort remedied by the glass as a matter of nothing else there to support but to her head.

Everything became blurry. Sleep has finally consumed her.

_- - - - -_

_ " Its all your fault…I hate you I-I hate you…. I wish you never had borne…. I HATE YOU " screamed the young _

_ girl in the black funeral dress._

_ Her eyes glowered rage and malice, unshed tears flooding her mind. Without warming, she gathered her strength_

_ and pushed her sister. Thrusting the small form down the snow-covered stone steps. _

_ She watched as her sister tumbled down, gasps and shrieks of pain exploding from the younger girls lungs. _

_ A sadistic grin of spite and hatred spread across her face, giving her the evil look of someone that wishes only to_

_ revel in those screams for all her days._

_ Heads swiveled at the sound of the crashing and screams, gasps of horror and even fear slipping from the lips of _

_ the onlookers. Those with any sort of backbone rushed to the girl's side, being sure to move her carefully and check_

_ her for injuries. _

_" What happened !?! " several asked with total ignorance. The first girl laughed in her mind, a vile sound that seemed_

_ to thrive on the pain in the younger girls throat as she moaned at the bottom of the steps. _

_ What do you think happened? She thought to herself in her mind, her irritation growing as she realized the little brat_

_ was still breathing._

_- - - - -_

" Miss, excuse me miss," spoke the nice flight attendance lady. Kikyo woke up hazily. " I'm sorry to awake you miss, but   


we'll be landing in 5 minutes. Please make sure your set belt is fastened. " 

Kikyo nodded and gave a dry smile. Here it is this new home of hers…a life living with them…. how pleasant, Kikyo thought.

- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for reading !!!!! Please leave reviews that will encourage me to write on !!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
